Naruto: Gomenasai
by wolfdemon16
Summary: triples tried to escaped the madness but only two left alive.now the two remianing have no idea how anthing happened.are their parnets alive? only time will tell for all of this.- rated M for death, foul language and yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

_**Gomenasai**__** By: wolfdemon16 (or shpinx30 or sasunaru-yaoifangirl)**_

_**' italics and bold' = Thinking or telepathic**_

_' italics' = Flashback talking or disclaimers or Disclaimers' talking or song or poem_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or its characters or the songs I use . I own only the Oc and the place its in and some of the poems and the idea of this. Copyright (not allowed for others to use ask if you can.) _

_Warnings: this will contain yaoi (MxM) killing, blood, gore, and foul language. _

_Fang(me): Yo! Oks if u don't like yaoi then stop reading this! alright also I did this on a bus on my school laptop... ANYWHO! there will be a few pairings like SasuNaru and KyuuNaru.. and that's all I can think about... anyways it takes place in well old times I guess... T^T and its has Vampire Sasuke, Human/Inhuman Kyuubi Human/Inhuman Naruto Human/Inhuman Oc and some mild yaoi ok... Kyuubi is Naruto's twin redheaded older brother, also they where originally triplets but they lost their other one.. SO! lets start!_

_' What I thought was a lie, in the light was a one of a kind, a precious fur, when I wanted to cry I couldn't 'cuz I wasn't allowed, Gomenasai for everything, Gomenasai I know I let you down, __Gomenasai til the end I never needed a friend like I do now,' TATU- Gomenasai_

_

* * *

_Prologue

A shaky champ of heavy boots down the empty hallways. Light tapping of bare feet colliding with the white tiled floors echoed before the heavy sets of feet. Three small children ran threw the halls at neck-breaking speed. A bloody redheaded boy with three whisker marks lead the other two children, in the middle was a small blonde child with the same whisker mark, and at the end was a small child with bloody red hair and blonde bands ran behind with the identical whiskers.

" GET BACK HERE!" a deep male voice cursed out. A beat of sweat broke on the bi-colored aired child. A split second later both the bi-colored and the blonde where on the side of the leader.

" KYUUBI! THEY'RE CATCHING UP! THEY'RE GETTING THE GUNS!" the bi-colored shouted it fear. The redhead growled and his canines bared out. " Kyuubi, you guys have to leave now!" the bi-colored shouted while the two looked shocked tat what the bi-colored said.

" NO! WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" the blonde shouted and the bi-colored just shook their head, blonde bangs fell over circulant eyes with bright red-orange mixed into the color. Tears held in the bi-colored's eyes. " JUST GO NOW!" the child screamed and skittered into a 180 degree spin and faced the opposite way.

" NO! KYUUNU!" the blonde screamed and tried to turn back. The redhead swiftly got the blonde and flung him over his shoulders. The blonde wailed the bi-colored's name over again as tears fell heavily to the ground.

" Gomenasai, Naruto and Kyuubi," Kyuunu whimpered softly as tears lightly fell over her face. Kyuunu's eyebrows furrowed deep in concentration. " Kyuubi, hid behind something and hurry," the bi-colored whispered a silent command.

_**' Kyuubi, hid behind something and hurry, ' **_Kyuubi heard the command and took cover behind a thick brass door. _**'**_ _**I hope you know what you're doing Kyuunu, ' **_Kyuubi thought to himself. The blonde was hitting the redhead very harshly.

" LEMME GO! KYUUBI! WE'VVE GOT TO HELP KYUUNU!" the blonde shouted. Kyuubi shook his head and waited.

Kyuunu's air source was cut off. One circulant with bright red-orange eye to see a ravenette in front of them. Black eyes glared at the bi-colored child; there was a low growl the emanated from the child's throat. The child opened their other eye to have it only in a demonic glowing red color; the ravenette only sneered at the child.

" Where are the other two," the ravenette command, not questioned. The child spat and growled more. The man 'tsk-ed' at the child's actions and shoved the now bi-colored eyed child. " **Tell me **_**now**_," the man hissed. The child groaned and spat put blood.

" Never you damn blood-sucker," the bi-colored hissed back with a growl, and spat out blood. The ravenette growled and chocked the bi-colored child. The child screamed.

" KYUUNU!" the blonde screamed as tear fell freely. Kyuubi then started running with the blonde thrown over his shoulder and jumped out of the window near to them.

_**' Gomenasai, Naruto and Kyuubi... please forgive me for i had to do this,'**_ Kyuunu thought before blackness swept over the bi-colored child. The ravenette threw the child over his shoulder.  
" You'll regreat this my dear **creation**," the ravenette hissed. The bi-child shivered at the tone before everything was all gone.

Me: hope u like! :D who was the ravenette? find out sooner or later! review and see if u can guess who this **ravenette?** time will tell! JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasai By: wolfdemon16

' _**italics and bolded' = Thinking or telepathic**_

' _italics'= Flashback talking or disclaimers or Disclaimers' talking or song or poem_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or its characters or the songs I use. I only own the Oc and the place its in and some of the poems and the idea of this. Copyright (not allowed for others to use ask if you can)_

_Warnings: this will contain yaoi (MxM) killing, blood, gore, and foul language and now Ooc(out of character)._

_Fang: the pairings that will show up would be SasuNaru and KyuuNaru.. And that's all I can think about… anyways it takes place in well old times I guess.. It has Vampire Sasuke, Human/Inmuman Kyuubi, Human/Inmuman Naruto, Human/Inmuman Oc and some mild yaoi. Kyuubi is Naruto's twin redheaded older brother, also they where originally triplets but they lost their other one.. OH! And I forgot to mention this takes place in ancient times and if I use something that sounds like it came from this era I'm sorry but its kind of mixed in there! SO! Lets start!_

' _Blackened trees that swallow; Dusk is gone; Mooring for the weak is vanquished to oblivion; Raw hunger dawns on thee; And brings thou into madness' Oblivion~ by: Me_

Chapter 1

A redheaded boy in his teens sat at a small stump. Crimson eyes were dulled as the sun was setting around the horizon. The redhead's ears perked up to a sound of a small animal scouring along the path behind him. A small squirrel appeared from a tree.

" Come here little fella," his voice ran out gently. The small animal came near the redhead and tilted its head to the left; it's large chestnut eyes gleamed at the lights dying glow. A sad smile ghosted over his face.

" Kyu-nee-san!" an angelic voice called out. The redhead turn to see a blonde come out from the tree. Big, blue innocent eyes where lit delicately with the light. " Kyu-nee-san, Iruka-sensei, and Ma are waiting for us," the blonde voiced.

" Ok then, come on lets go Naru-chan," the redhead muttered as they walked away. The redhead kept his head down; long red bangs covered his face.

' _**Why! Why did I let that happen!'**_ the redhead growled in frustration, fisting his hands together.

" Kyuubi?" the redhead, Kyuubi, looked up towards the blonde. _**' He doesn't remember anything of that night. Nothing,'**_ Kyuubi's eyebrows furrowed together._ ' Kyuubi, hid behind something and hurry,' _Kyuubi grinded his teeth against each other.

" Kyuubi! Naruto!" a female voice called out. A woman with bloody red hair that came up to her waist, green eyes, and a curved face waved her hand in the air, beckoning them over. The blonde, Naruto, had a huge grin on his face and ran towards the bloody red haired woman.

" Hey Ma!" Naruto laughed as he launched himself on the woman's waist. She laughed and messed his blonde hair into a ruffle. Kyuubi let a very faint smile cross his tanned face.

" Kyuubi, you had us worried you know," the woman said. He nodded his head and looked away; sadness was hinted in his crimson eyes. The woman smile gently at her redheaded son.

" I'm sorry Ma," he whispered in a voice that held deep with guilt. Their mother gave him a sad smile and pulled him close. She kissed his forehead.

" You know I love you. Tell me what's bothering you Kyuubi. Ever since you two came back you've been gone and when you come back you have the word 'sulking' written all over you face," she joked but looked at him seriously. He's eyes left her gaze, he didn't say a word.

" Iruka-sensei is here," Kyuubi muttered and Naruto dashed out of his mother's arms and towards the back door of the house. She grabbed her redheaded son's shoulder.

" Tell me now or else~" she demanded with a killer's gaze over his face. He face paled at her and gulped, slightly shaking.

" Its nothing really Ok Ma. Please don't worry," he shook a bit while looking away.

" It was about **the other **am I right Kyuubi?" her gaze softened slightly. Kyuubi only nodded slightly. " Kyuubi, I know that it hurts. Trust me, we will find **the other **and we **will **make that person who dared to get you guys suffer!" she growled with a darker killer's gleam in her eyes.

" Why do refer her like that?" Kyuubi shook as tears wielded in his eyes.

" I have to Kyuubi, if I say her name than something bad will happen… I don't want to refer as her as **'the other' **but we have to take extreme measures for this," she muttered as silent tears fell from both of them.

He pulled out of her grasp and continued walking back. She followed behind him without making any noise.

~ Time skip 1 week later~

Naruto, Kyuubi, and Iruka walked around the town of Black Haden; people crowded the streets with important business. Three girls came up to the trio; the first one had pink hair that came up to her waist, green eyes, pale skin, and a pink-ish red dress on; the second one was a bleach blonde who had her hair pulled back into a long ponytail, she had blue eyes, very lightly tanned skin and had on a purple dress on; and the last one was a girl who had blue-ish raven hair that was as long as her waist, she had a pale completion, she also sliver-purple eyes and wore a large pale jacket with black pants and some soft looking boots. The two boys smile lovingly; Naruto and Kyuubi launched themselves to the blue-ish raven haired girl. The girl blushed lightly.

" HINA-NEE-CHAN!" the two cried out with love of brothers. The other two girls looked shock at what just happened. " Hello there Hinata-hime," Iruka greeted. The two boys where holding tightly onto Hinata's waist, pinning her arms together.

She laughed lightly, " Please, Iruka-sensei, no formalities of that, Hinata or Hina is fine," she smiled sweetly. Naruto rubbed his head on Hinata's side, " But Hina-nee-san! Why not? You are a princesses!" Naruto cried out in her side. The other two girls look even more shocked. " Please, Naru-kun, not now I'm not now. I'm just a regular girl for now," she replied with another sweet smile.

The two boys let her go and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " It's been a long time, no?" Kyuubi smile, she nodded as a faint blush was painted across her cheeks and her silver-purple eyes where half-lidded. " Yes, yes it has my old friends," Naruto smile a Chester cat smile as he tossed his hands behind his head and his whisker marks where faintly shown on his face. " So how has Kushina-oujo and Minato-ouji doing?" Hinata asked coming face to face with the others leaving the two girls behind. The four of them started to walk.

" H-hey! HINATA!" the pink haired girl yelled out. The four turned back to the two girl. " H-hai?" Hinata whispered looking vulnerable with fear. " What the hell are they talking about! 'Hinata-**hime**'? What the hell! **Old friend**!" the pink haired girl yelled. Hinata shook; Naruto and Kyuubi held onto the girl as if she was going to disappear all of a sudden. " Please Hanuro-chan refrain from yelling at Hinata-hime," Iruka spoke in a slow monotone voice. The girl's eye twitched, " She can't and isn't no damn princesses! I've know her f-" " You only known her for 1 year Hanuro-**chan**," Kyuubi spat out with acid dripping at his tone. " S-sakura-ch-" Naruto put his hand over Hinata's mouth.

" No, Hina-nee-san, that so called woman over there doesn't deserve your respect if she can't see the obvious!" Naruto growled. " I mean look at you Hina-nee-san, you follow them but you're not really happy are you?" he questioned as his brows furrowed along with Kyuubi's. Hinata looked down to the ground._**' They're right! I'm not happy with them! They aren't my real friends! Naru-kun, Kyu-kun, Iruka-sensei, Kushina-oujo and Minato-ouji and my family are my true friends!'**_Hinata glared at the floor then looked up to them.

" You two were** never** my friends! You are ashamed to your families! All you two do is go chasing and trying to seduce boys and you never think!" Hinata yelled out. " I was always the one that had to do you damn things that you wanted! But did you even say **thank you**? NO! And I'm tired of it!" she inhaled large breaths and turned on her heel. The four walking away leaving the two girls shocked.

" That was really good what you did back there Hina-nee-san," they all nodded and she sighed. " To b-be honest Naru-kun I didn't think I had it in me.. Thanks," she whispered with a heart warming smile and Naruto blush a bit. " No prob Hina-nee-san," he laughed lightly.

Kyuubi ruffled her hair a bit giving it a messy look. Kyuubi gave a small smirk; Hinata gave out a small 'huff' and laughed as well.

~_ THIS IS A LINE! XD lol_~

" Get going! MOVE IT YOU INCOLENT LITTLE WRENCH!" a high pitched voice yelled out. A blonde woman just stood there yelling at a young girl with bloody red hair and blonde bangs. Three whisker marks gently curved at her face; the bi-haired girl hoisted up a rather lager box that looked heavy and too big for someone her size, but surprisingly she was able to carry it.

" Damn bitch, always doing this to me," the bi-haired growled as she passed the people. A couple of men tried to touch her and she growled, threatening them that if they did she was going to rip out their organs and feed them to them and sent them to the ends of hell. She hosted the box all the way to the meat cutter's shop. The Round man looked at the box with glee and turned to the bi-haired with a rather large smile plastered on his chubby face. Blood was smeared along his white apron.

" Oh~ HoHoHo~!" the man sing-songed his response. " Why 'ello there dear Dono! What brings you here again to my 'little' shop?" the chubby man questioned with an over gleeful expression. " Namrou-san, please just my first name…. They know nothing of 'Dono.' And the so called **'stepmother' **wanted me to bring the meat that was supplied to her," the bi-haired replied calmly and dropped the box.

The man only nodded and looked at the child. " I still don't know why do didn't come with me and my wife, Dono," the child sighed and leaned on the store's wall and closed her eyes. " Because Namrou-san, they would of executed you two if they found out I was with you guys. And that bitch was the only option they gave me," the man gave her a sympathetic looked. A woman with gray eyes, light brown hair, a slightly chubby face, and in an almost maid-like dress came out of the store.

" DONO!" the woman cried out taking the child into a bear hug. The child jumped in alarm. " N-namrou-chan! Please! I cant breath!" the child gasped out to the woman. " Oops! I'm sorry Dono!" the woman bowed and the bi-haired waved it off. " Enough please… I should get going," the bi-haired muttered before taking a step away.

" OH! But I barely got to see you Dono!" the woman cried out. The child smiled slightly. " I'll come and visit, ok Namrou-chan! Ja Ne, Namrou-san, Namrou-chan!" the child waved before disappearing into the crowds.

" That child… they haven't been treating her right, Ichitenshi-koi," the woman whimpered to her husband, Ichitenshi. The man nodded. " Hai, but we can't do anything but follow Dono's commands… Tuskia-koi…" the man unclenched his fingers that where winded up in the apron's fabric. " I only wish she was able to stay with us," he whispered and hauled up the box.

~_ THIS IS A LINE! XD lol_~

Hinata was listening to the Uzumakis as they told her on their parent's progress and she smiled with happiness. The redhead cut in on the blonde when the blue eyed brother missed something. " Hinata-hime, how has you cousin Neji-ouji doing?" Iruka asked the blue-ish raven haired girl. " He's doing well…. Though.. Father had ordered a trainer for Neji-nee-san a trainer by the Title Kyunni-dono or Red-dono but the trainer hasn't shown up for a bout 3 weeks already. And Neji-nee-san thinks that the carrier was a liar, that they where given false information for this person," Hinata replied to Iruka. He nodded as they where currently going into a rather large group of people. Each had a sort of weapon, " Iruka-sensei? What's going on?" the children asked and the man shrugged the trio of kids.

" Excuse me sir, but if I may ask, but what's going on?" he asked the man in front of them. " Keh! The so called famous Red-dono is here and everyone's challenging the guy! He said that who ever wins that the Red-dono will reveal his face!" The man smirked and turned his attention back. " The 'Red-dono'!" Hinata gasped and Iruka looked forward.

~_WHEEEEE~LINES_~

The group of five heavily armed men stood in front of another with a dark red cloak with its hood up, a white mask with red marks along the cheeks outwards and from the eyes away. A red eye and blue eye glowed from under the mask. Black leathered gloves clenched around the man's covered hand; black covered the bi-eye's body, showing no skin except a little of the neck and the fingers and knuckles of the bi-eyed.

" BRING IT!" the voice came out slurred and deep almost evil and demonic. The men came at the other, one raised their sword to the bi-eyes, the bi-eyes just ducked under the swig gracefully and grabbing the man's elbow and with a squeeze the man let his weapon fall to the ground. He hollered in pain, a thick black boot made contact with the guy's armored stomach and he flew back with a rather large dent in the metal. Another attacked with a ball and chain; the bi-eyed jumped backwards dodging the ball with spikes with a long way off.

" Rule number 1: Never leave your guards down with a slow weapons!" the bi-eyed growled and side kick the man sending him crashing on the other man from before. Two of the remaining three charged after the bi-eyed. " Rule number 2:" the bi-eyed side stepped them, " No flaws with your armor," both elbows connected to the back of their necks from the small space between their helmet and shoulder plates and knocking them out. The last guy was shaking in fear, the armor rattled along with his shivers. " Boo." the bi-eyed muttered and the man took off, tripping over the fallen men. The bi-eyed looked around at the crowed of men that where ready to challenge.

" Come on! Are you all freaking asses! 'll of yer 're nothing!" the bi-eyes growled at the men and they flinched back. The bi-eyes cracked their neck and ghost over the crowed of men, fighters, and armored men. " Tck! I'm 'shamed at yer 'll!" the bi-eyes clicked their tongue from under of the mask.

" Red-dono!" the men parted to show Hinata, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Iruka. " My Father has requested for you to train with my cousin Hyuuga, Neji; and I demand to know why have you not show," Hinata spoke in a firm voice. Red-dono turned to them, the bi's eyes widen slightly then returned back to normal.

" Hyuuga-hime, my apologies, for not taking your Father's request, but I've been… **busy** with other matters. I didn't really take the responsibility to train your cousin for that purpose," Red-dono bowed to them and stood up in a strong posture.

" Red-**dono**," a deep voice hissed out and the men made another opening for the speaker.

The speaker was a tall raven haired man with bangs caressing his moonlight pale skin, light rims of purple where decorated under onyx colored eyes. He wore a simple black trench coat, black skirt and black pants with combat boots. Red-dono let a small growl flatter down in their throat.

" Uchia, Sasuke. 'hat a surprise, 'f I 'ay say," the bi-eyes growled at the ravenette named Sasuke.

~_WHEEEEE~LINES_~

Naruto turned to the redhead and blinked. " Kyuu-nee-san? Who's that?" the blonde questioned and the redhead patted the blonde's head.

" Uchia, Sasuke. A stoic sovanova bastard that thinks his all that. He's nothing but trouble Naru-chan," he growled and Hinata went forward threw the line the men created. The trio followed the blue-ish raven princess.

" Uchia-san, what are you doing here? And what business do you have with Red-dono?" she asked, a bit of anger laced her words making them icy and harsh. " What am I doing here Hyuuga-hime is my business as well as what I want with the Red-dono," he snapped to the girl. " Well, Hyuuga-hime what are you doing here?" he sneered. " That's my business as well, nothing for you to know," she bit back.

Naruto blinked; onyx meet sky blue; Sasuke brought his attention to the bi-eyed master. " Red-dono, it was spread around that you would be here and I ask why?" the raven questioned.

" Hn, as if I would tell you or anybody for that reason of why I am here!" the master snarled, glaring threw the mask and crossed their arms in front of them. " Hmmm… I knew that this was gunna be your answer so how about this," the ravenette smirked. " If you can defeat me to hand to hand combat I'll tell you what information you need to know and sent you to **them** and get you away from your **current** family. And if I defeat you then you'll have to come with me, but show your face to the audience. Deal," Sasuke didn't questioned but stated it to the master. Under the mask the master snorted.

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! FIRST CHAPPIE DONE!

Naruto: well it was actual the 2nd chappie you've done for this Fang-san

Kyuubi: he's right T-T

Me: WWHHAHAHAHAHAHA? WHEN DID YOU TWO GET HERE? O-o

Kyuubi: ouch I think you just damaged my over-sensitive ears

Me: sorry.. don't seek up on me like that!

Naruto: sorry…anyways Fang-san hopes you like this chapter, the next one ' Will the Uchiha will the fight? Who is Red-dono? And stuff.'

Kyuubi: Fang-san hasn't been able to post up a sequel to ;'Naruto Demons and Vampires' for she has been working on her school stuff and writings and mangas.

Me: Hai! I've been over worked! *sobs* I'm sorry! I'll try to get things posted up soon! I just havent been able to get to my laptop and then I need to get to a computer that actually has internet cuz my computer hates me and wont let us go onto the web!

Kyuubi: so hold on and don't be mad.

Naruto: please review and stuff

Me: please don't flame or shoot me!

All: JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

" _Red-dono, it was spread around that you would be here and I ask why?" the raven questioned._

" _Hn, as if I would tell you or anybody for that reason of why I am here!" the master snarled, glaring threw the mask and crossed their arms in front of them. " Hmmm… I knew that this was gunna be your answer so how about this," the ravenette smirked. " If you can defeat me to hand to hand combat I'll tell you what information you need to know and sent you to __**them**__ and get you away from your __**current**__ family. And if I defeat you then you'll have to come with me, but show your face to the audience. Deal," Sasuke didn't questioned but stated it to the master. Under the mask the master snorted._

Chapter 2

" You _kids_ might wanna get back," Red-dono growled, a smirk hidden in the tone. Kyuubi slightly growled at the master, but Iruka was already pushing them back.

Sasuke smirked at the master before dashing towards the red clad master. Red-dono jumped back and did a cartwheel backwards, the boot connected to Sasuke's face as Red-dono landed on their feet. Onyx eyes gleamed in hatred while the two different eye colors gleamed in amusement. The master gave a quick 360-round-kick to the raven, making him jump backwards from the slight impact. Sasuke quickly shot forward, snarling animalistic at the master before throwing the punch.

Red-dono tusked at the raven's impatientness and caught the fist. Sasuke smirked and slammed his foot into the master's stomach. Red-dono coughed and speedily smashed their elbow against Sasuke's face making him grunt as his head was flung back. Blood trickled down the Uchia's now busted lip and Red-dono grabbed the male and flung him down by his shoulders. He hissed as his back connected to the ground rather harshly, his eye spasming a bit.

" Give up **Uchia**?" Red-dono growled as the master placed their boot on top of the raven's chest. The raven snorted a ' Never' and twisted the boot on his chest.

Red-dono let a surprised yelp as they where flung on the floor with a heavy 'Thunk!' The master braced themselves for the attack that never came. Opening their bi-colored eyes, Red-dono looked at the black clad man that was holding the raven's wrist downwards while a silver clad woman hovered over the master.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" the master squawked out as the woman suddenly grabbed the master as if they weight equal to nothingness and threw Red-dono over her shoulder. " Forgive us Master but we must take you away **now**!" the woman's voice barreled through the mummers. " The 'snake' has been spotted near and we must get you out of here!" she growled and turned heel.

Protesting the two claded people quickly pushed the raven and started to dash away; unaware of the mask that was starting to fall off the master's face. Kyuubi, as if everything came down into slow motion, suddenly grabbed the woman's arm and spiraled her down to the floor. He grabbed Red-dono by the back of the cloak and buried the master's face in his chest as the mask forcefully slid of the master. The woman snarled but stopped as a small 'stop' was muffled by the cloth covering the master's face.

" 'Silver'….my mask is broken is it not?" the master's unusually soft voice muffled out. 'Silver' looked at the floor and saw the mask was indeed shattered into pieces. " I'll take that as a yes…You've told me that the 'snake' has made his way into the area. Please make certain that 'they're' out of here before he has a chance to get towards them," the master commanded.

" Red-dono! What about you?" 'Silver' fearfully squeaked out. The master sighed and mummered silently as their hands made their way to the end of the red hood. " Its about time I needed to show my face….I cant keep running away, he'll just keep coming after me if I keep this up. I cant let that happen again….no not again," the master tossed of the hood reveling bloody red hair.

Kyuubi stiffened a bit as he suddenly saw the blonde bangs. Red-dono, who was reviled as a girl, turned around to face everyone. Her bi-colored eyes looking into everyone's eyes. " There you have it. The Red-dono, the one whom kick all your asses is none other then a small girl. That's how pathetic you so called 'men' are," Red-dono snorted at them and let her eyes flutter shut. " 'Black', 'Silver', please can you two go do what I asked for," she retorted and the two said nodded and disappeared from where they where.

Red-dono turned back to the raven who stood there. " Uchia," the child spoke and she too a step forward but was stopped by Kyuubi whom tugged her into his chest. " I'm not letting you go again," he growled in her ear, his grip tightening on her small frame that was covered by the cloak. " You left us once, I'm not going to let that happen again…..not again," he whispered.

" Kyuu-nee-san?" Naruto's voice echoed deadly to the elder brother. " Let me go now Kyuubi-sama," Red-dono stonily uttered. Kyuubi tightened his hold, almost bruising her; she let out a pained gasp. " No! I'm not going to let you get away again! What did that bastard do to you?! WHAT DID HE DO!" Kyuubi growled ad silent tears fell down his cheeks.

" I SAID LET ME GO!" she screamed. " He doesn't remember me so why should you?!" she roared out as tears collected in her eyes as she grinded her teeth together in anger. Kyuubi turned her around and slapped her, the younger's eyes blurred with tears widen. Red-dono held her hand to the now reddening cheek and looked at the redhead in fearful shock. " Because you're my sister and I don't want to lose you again!" He roared out sadly to the younger. She backed away from the redhead and the others.

" Y-you not my brother….." tears spilled out from her bi-colored eyes. " MY BROTHER WOULDN'T EVER HIT ME!" she hissed.

Naruto confusedly looked at what was happening, Iruka's brows furrowed up as he took the sight of the all familiar child. She turned and Kyuubi stopped her again, hugging the girl to him, she tried to escape. Red-dono continued to snapped at the redhead, fighting to be freed.

"Kyuunu," Red-dono stopped and looked at the blonde with wide eyes. Naruto looked at the girl with soft eyes as he walked to her. Blue eyes gazed lovingly at the bi-colored ones. "Kyuunu, why where you hiding?" he softly whispered out.

"I had to….if I tried to contact you two…**he'd find you….I cant let that happen…not after I had freed you guys," she sorrowfully uttered.**

**Tears fell silently from their eyes, the bright blue eyes of the blonde glistening as the tears feel heavily; Kyuunu's bi-colored eyes dull in pain and heartbreak as the tears barely gave them anything; Kyuubi's eyes were shut as he silently cried on the girl's head, the familiar scent of the forest and earth filled his senses, the smell that belonged to her…his sister…his triplet….his other half with the other. Kyuubi tightened his hold as he tried to calm his breaths and collect himself. Kyuunu pushed Kyuubi's arms off of her-he growled at the girl, not wanting her to leave.**

"**I…I cant stay here…" she uttered as she stepped back.**

**Naruto blinked and grabbed her arm- pulling her back. "NO! Please! Don't Kyuunu! Please!" the blonde cried out.**

**The bi-haired girl just shook her head with tears in her eyes, a heart wrenching, small smile tugging her lips as she grazed away the blonde triplet. She softly pressed her lips against the corner of Naruto's eye as she stepped away again, tears falling from her eyes, hands clenched into fists. Her mouth formed words but no words came out. She turned away and sprinted away from them and all of the men still gathered around, her cloak fluttering behind her as she disappeared.**

**Hinata looked at the two brothers with sad eyes, tears gathering but not falling as she felt the pain they were going through. Iruka stared at them as he walked over to the two boys and grasped their shoulders.**

"**Come on now you three…" Iruka hushly uttered to them, pulling very lightly.**

**Naruto only whispered her name at her retreating shadow.**

**M: Im so sorry that I have not put anything up! I feel soooooooooo horrible that I havent and it might always be like this. I'm sorry everyone. **


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

" _Red-dono, it was spread around that you would be here and I ask why?" the raven questioned._

" _Hn, as if I would tell you or anybody for that reason of why I am here!" the master snarled, glaring threw the mask and crossed their arms in front of them. " Hmmm… I knew that this was gunna be your answer so how about this," the ravenette smirked. " If you can defeat me to hand to hand combat I'll tell you what information you need to know and sent you to __**them**__ and get you away from your __**current**__ family. And if I defeat you then you'll have to come with me, but show your face to the audience. Deal," Sasuke didn't questioned but stated it to the master. Under the mask the master snorted._

Chapter 2

" You _kids_ might wanna get back," Red-dono growled, a smirk hidden in the tone. Kyuubi slightly growled at the master, but Iruka was already pushing them back.

Sasuke smirked at the master before dashing towards the red clad master. Red-dono jumped back and did a cartwheel backwards, the boot connected to Sasuke's face as Red-dono landed on their feet. Onyx eyes gleamed in hatred while the two different eye colors gleamed in amusement. The master gave a quick 360-round-kick to the raven, making him jump backwards from the slight impact. Sasuke quickly shot forward, snarling animalistic at the master before throwing the punch.

Red-dono tusked at the raven's impatientness and caught the fist. Sasuke smirked and slammed his foot into the master's stomach. Red-dono coughed and speedily smashed their elbow against Sasuke's face making him grunt as his head was flung back. Blood trickled down the Uchia's now busted lip and Red-dono grabbed the male and flung him down by his shoulders. He hissed as his back connected to the ground rather harshly, his eye spasming a bit.

" Give up **Uchia**?" Red-dono growled as the master placed their boot on top of the raven's chest. The raven snorted a ' Never' and twisted the boot on his chest.

Red-dono let a surprised yelp as they where flung on the floor with a heavy 'Thunk!' The master braced themselves for the attack that never came. Opening their bi-colored eyes, Red-dono looked at the black clad man that was holding the raven's wrist downwards while a silver clad woman hovered over the master.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" the master squawked out as the woman suddenly grabbed the master as if they weight equal to nothingness and threw Red-dono over her shoulder. " Forgive us Master but we must take you away **now**!" the woman's voice barreled through the mummers. " The 'snake' has been spotted near and we must get you out of here!" she growled and turned heel.

Protesting the two claded people quickly pushed the raven and started to dash away; unaware of the mask that was starting to fall off the master's face. Kyuubi, as if everything came down into slow motion, suddenly grabbed the woman's arm and spiraled her down to the floor. He grabbed Red-dono by the back of the cloak and buried the master's face in his chest as the mask forcefully slid of the master. The woman snarled but stopped as a small 'stop' was muffled by the cloth covering the master's face.

" 'Silver'….my mask is broken is it not?" the master's unusually soft voice muffled out. 'Silver' looked at the floor and saw the mask was indeed shattered into pieces. " I'll take that as a yes…You've told me that the 'snake' has made his way into the area. Please make certain that 'they're' out of here before he has a chance to get towards them," the master commanded.

" Red-dono! What about you?" 'Silver' fearfully squeaked out. The master sighed and mummered silently as their hands made their way to the end of the red hood. " Its about time I needed to show my face….I cant keep running away, he'll just keep coming after me if I keep this up. I cant let that happen again….no not again," the master tossed of the hood reveling bloody red hair.

Kyuubi stiffened a bit as he suddenly saw the blonde bangs. Red-dono, who was reviled as a girl, turned around to face everyone. Her bi-colored eyes looking into everyone's eyes. " There you have it. The Red-dono, the one whom kick all your asses is none other then a small girl. That's how pathetic you so called 'men' are," Red-dono snorted at them and let her eyes flutter shut. " 'Black', 'Silver', please can you two go do what I asked for," she retorted and the two said nodded and disappeared from where they where.

Red-dono turned back to the raven who stood there. " Uchia," the child spoke and she too a step forward but was stopped by Kyuubi whom tugged her into his chest. " I'm not letting you go again," he growled in her ear, his grip tightening on her small frame that was covered by the cloak. " You left us once, I'm not going to let that happen again…..not again," he whispered.

" Kyuu-nee-san?" Naruto's voice echoed deadly to the elder brother. " Let me go now Kyuubi-sama," Red-dono stonily uttered. Kyuubi tightened his hold, almost bruising her; she let out a pained gasp. " No! I'm not going to let you get away again! What did that bastard do to you?! WHAT DID HE DO!" Kyuubi growled ad silent tears fell down his cheeks.

" I SAID LET ME GO!" she screamed. " He doesn't remember me so why should you?!" she roared out as tears collected in her eyes as she grinded her teeth together in anger. Kyuubi turned her around and slapped her, the younger's eyes blurred with tears widen. Red-dono held her hand to the now reddening cheek and looked at the redhead in fearful shock. " Because you're my sister and I don't want to lose you again!" He roared out sadly to the younger. She backed away from the redhead and the others.

" Y-you not my brother….." tears spilled out from her bi-colored eyes. " MY BROTHER WOULDN'T EVER HIT ME!" she hissed.

Naruto confusedly looked at what was happening, Iruka's brows furrowed up as he took the sight of the all familiar child. She turned and Kyuubi stopped her again, hugging the girl to him, she tried to escape. Red-dono continued to snapped at the redhead, fighting to be freed.

"Kyuunu," Red-dono stopped and looked at the blonde with wide eyes. Naruto looked at the girl with soft eyes as he walked to her. Blue eyes gazed lovingly at the bi-colored ones. "Kyuunu, why where you hiding?" he softly whispered out.

"I had to….if I tried to contact you two…**he'd find you**….I cant let that happen…not after I had freed you guys," she sorrowfully uttered.

Tears fell silently from their eyes, the bright blue eyes of the blonde glistening as the tears feel heavily; Kyuunu's bi-colored eyes dull in pain and heartbreak as the tears barely gave them anything; Kyuubi's eyes were shut as he silently cried on the girl's head, the familiar scent of the forest and earth filled his senses, the smell that belonged to her…his sister…his triplet….his other half with the other. Kyuubi tightened his hold as he tried to calm his breaths and collect himself. Kyuunu pushed Kyuubi's arms off of her-he growled at the girl, not wanting her to leave.

"I…I cant stay here…" she uttered as she stepped back.

Naruto blinked and grabbed her arm- pulling her back. "NO! Please! Don't Kyuunu! Please!" the blonde cried out.

The bi-haired girl just shook her head with tears in her eyes, a heart wrenching, small smile tugging her lips as she grazed away the blonde triplet. She softly pressed her lips against the corner of Naruto's eye as she stepped away again, tears falling from her eyes, hands clenched into fists. Her mouth formed words but no words came out. She turned away and sprinted away from them and all of the men still gathered around, her cloak fluttering behind her as she disappeared.

Hinata looked at the two brothers with sad eyes, tears gathering but not falling as she felt the pain they were going through. Iruka stared at them as he walked over to the two boys and grasped their shoulders.

"Come on now you three…" Iruka hushly uttered to them, pulling very lightly.

Naruto only whispered her name at her retreating shadow.

M: Im so sorry that I have not put anything up! I feel soooooooooo horrible that I havent and it might always be like this. I'm sorry everyone.


End file.
